I, the Destroyer
by Luna the Katana Kachi
Summary: In a stroke of cunning, Naruto manages to defeat and siphon the chakra of the Juubi container, becoming the newest one. Utilizing the ungodly powers granted to him via the Juubi, along with his knowledge of being a Jinchuuriki, Naruto travels through the dimensional plane, landing in a place of... wagtails and catgirls? Cunning!Naruto. NarutoXHarem. Crossover with two universes!
1. Born Anew

**I, the Destroyer**

 **A/N: Heya guys. It's me, Luna the Katana Kachi, once more, bringing you a story! I'm unsure as to how far I plan to take this one, but hopefully someone, somewhere, will find this story enjoyable, and maybe they'll adapt it to their own needs.**

 **Either way, here it comes.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Born Anew**

 _The Final Valley, 17 years after Kyuubi Incident_

"This is it, Naruto."

"… It's come to this, hasn't it?"

Within the Valley, two men stood. They were across from one other, glaring at each other with nothing but pure malice. On one side of the valley was a man with blond hair, and a face that was somewhat feminine. Some would call him a bishonen, but most called him Naruto, the once Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the savior of all mankind, the Child of Prophecy. All of those were meaningless to him. After all, across from him stood the man that Naruto hated more than anything in the world.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, he might have hated Madara, but he'd managed to kill him. He might have hated Obito, but he'd managed to kill him also. But Sasuke… Sasuke was like a roach, always finding a way to come back. At first it had been them standing beside each other as brothers, fighting against the common foe, Madara and Obito. Obito might of terrifying as the Juubi Jinchuuriki, and Madara might have been even more horrifying as he took the Juubi from Obito. But neither of them stood a comparison to Sasuke, who after being supercharged by Hagoromo Otsutsuki and becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi blew those two out of the water.

Naruto gave off a sigh, "You truly think that I'm just going to die here, Sasuke? That I'm going to give up and lose after all you did?"

Sasuke simply smirked, before his ungodly levels of chakra spiked, indicating to Naruto that he was preparing to do something. Naruto let out a pout of air, as he reached to his back, retrieving a ninja-to, flipping it to a reverse grip.

"Let's settle this once and for all."

And with those words spoken, the two most powerful shinobi in the era clashed.

Naruto closed the distance between them rapidly, aiming to get close enough that Sasuke couldn't obliterate him without killing himself. Sasuke, knowing of Naruto's intention, leapt backwards, dodging out of Naruto's Ninja-to's reach narrowly, before he continued backwards, his chakra spiking even further.

" **Katon: Urutorafaia shi no Jutsu!"** Sasuke cried out, before from his mouth erupted a torrent of flames, these flames being the color of the sun, and just as hot. Naruto, having heard the words of the jutsu, rolled to his left, managing to dodge the flames with some space to spare. Naruto then once more, closes the distance between the pair, this time managing to get to Sasuke before he can backpeddle.

Naruto slashed at Sasuke's chest, his ninja-to gleaming slightly as he did so. Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist with the speed of light. Such was the power of the Juubi Jinchuuriki when the Jinchuuriki is endowed with the power of an Otsutsuki.

A loud cracking noise is heard as Sasuke simply snaps Naruto's wrist like it was nothing. Naruto, instead of crying out, simply dropped the Ninja-to, and managed to pry his wrist from Sasuke's grasp. He leapt backwards, his teeth gritted in agony.

"You know… I think I'll keep this as a memento… Of our… Friendship?" Sasuke finished his sentence with a chuckle as he bent down, moving his hand to grab the Ninja-to.

As Sasuke grips the Ninja-to and brings it up, Naruto simply grins widely.

"Sasuke… You remember what Kakashi said to us when we were kids?"

"Stalling your death, Naruto?"

"Look underneath the underneath." Naruto said as his non-injured hand raised itself into a ram seal.

"Wha-" " **KAI!** " Naruto shouted out, before the ninja-to lit up in an array of seals. The seals, starting at the tip of the blade, rapidly shot down the blade, to the guard, to the grip, then onto Sasuke's arm.

"What is this?! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted out, as he felt his very life energy begin to be siphoned away from him. But the real shocker was that the entirety of his chakra, along with the Juubi was being sucked away also. Not just that, but it was all going to Naruto!

Naruto looked on with a small, devilish smirk as he approached the collapsed Sasuke. He crouched down next to Sasuke as he patted him on the head.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… It's a shame that you're not going to be around, but I think I'll let you in on a little plan I have. You see, I've grown tired of this war. I plan to move on to a world of peace. One of happiness, one of less agony. Well, for me. Not for you, or anyone else from the Elemental Nations. You see, I've been looking over Minato's notes, and I've found that there are multiple dimensions, in-fact, and an infinite number of them at that. And I plan to become the man that Kurama entrusted me to be…" He paused for effect, a grin upon his face as Sasuke glared up at him with what little power he had left in his body. "I'm going to become the hero I couldn't be here. So, rest easy Sasuke. I've stopped you, and I'll be sure to remember you as the stepping stone to my greatness. For now… Ja ne."

And with that, Sasuke Uchiha passed from the Elemental Nations, the Juubi moving onto its next container, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto muttered a slight prayer for Sasuke. Despite his hatred for the man, he chose to not stoop to his level. He chose to allow Sasuke the respects that he wouldn't of afforded Naruto.

Once the prayer was done, Naruto muttered a small ' **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'** , turning the Uchiha's body to ash, allowing him passage to the next life.

Naruto turned his gaze towards the sky, a slight curving of his lips indicating his pleasure at what he'd accomplished.

"Hah… I've finally done it. After all this suffering… I've succeeded… Thank you… Kurama, Chomei, everyone…"

Naruto strutted over to a nearby puddle, and as he did so, he felt the unmeasurable chakra of the Juubi begin to fill his system and adjust. As it did so, Naruto felt another presence enter his mind. He knew what it was, but he chose to feign ignorance for the time being, opting to look into the puddle at his reflection.

What he saw staring back at him was almost a foreign image. His eyes were now amethyst, his hair highlighted with red, and his already feminine features became even more so. A slight smile came over his face at the changes. He looked… handsome, despite his bishonen-ness. He could deal with being girly.

Naruto tilted his head as the remaining members of the Shinobi Alliance neared the valley. He glared at them, knowing that their intentions were far from pleasant. After all, he'd been the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi for many years, and people feared that which was powerful. And before he'd left to face Sasuke, he'd made it known to one person in hopes of this coming to pass.

Naruto – He held no love for the elemental nations. He knew there was no bringing peace to the wartorn countries. Instead, he'd rather destroy this land and then return it to nature. He, while fighting against Obito and Madara, began to understand that the peace that Jiraya had wanted would never work, along with the peace of Hagoromo. But he refused to allow humanity to suffer the effects of an illusion. He may despise the race in this dimension, but he refused to allow them be put to such a fate. Instead, he'd simply wipe the human race from the planet, then rebuild it from the ground up, allowing nature to take its course before he left for a new land.

As Naruto glared at the shinobi that approached him, he noticed that the remnants of the Shinobi Army were lagging behind those that approached him.

And the two that approached him were Tsunade and Kakashi, two people that he'd cherished.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to lay down your arms and surrender peacefully." Kakashi ordered Naruto, just as A and Onoki closed in on Naruto from behind.

Naruto had known they were coming, but he chose to let them.

"Already killing me? Shame, I'd hoped that I'd be able to rest for five minutes before you Konoha fucks would come knocking." Naruto drawled out.

"Silence. You have three seconds to comply!" Kakashi continued.

"Kakashi, Tsunade, what are you doing!?" Onoki questioned of the duo in front of Naruto. Naruto simply perked an eyebrow at the question of Onoki. Were they not in on this?

"We're settling this once and for all." Tsunade said simply, Kakashi nodding his head as this was said.

"You're fools… He's saved us all, and you're simply going to kill him?" A demanded of Tsunade, his voice barely containing his rage.

"Simply going to kill me?" Naruto said, before he gave off a barking laugh.

"No.. It's going to me who kills them. A, Onoki, if you don't want your people to die, get them to surrender by the time I'm done with these two. Which will be within five seconds." And with those words stated, Naruto began to strut towards the pair of Konoha shinobi.

"Five seconds? Please, you've just come into tho-"

A squelching sound was heard as Naruto buried his hand in Tsunade's throat, ripping out her jugular brutally. Her blood sprayed upon his face, a rather cruel smirk making its way onto his face.

"Kami-sama, do you ever shut up?"

"Tsunad-" Kakashi began before Naruto once again blurred from existence, reappearing behind Kakashi with his hands placed upon his head. And then –

CRACK!

Naruto snapped Kakashi's neck, ending his life.

Naruto turned to the Shinobi Alliance, to find that those that were members of the Iwa-Kumo-Kiri-Suna portion of the alliance had laid down their arms and raised their hands in surrender.

The remaining portion of the forces, AKA the Konoha portion lay dead, as per the orders of Onoki and A.

Naruto walked towards the remaining Kage in the world, a small nod of appreciation going towards them.

"You know, I had originally intended to simply end this world… But now, it may stay. I will not, however."

Onoki and A looked confused at his last words, but understood why he would wish for his wishing to end the world. He'd described in his meetings with the leaders of the alliance that peace wouldn't work, no matter how much they tried. Which is why he'd wished for them to unite under one banner, not stay separate. As they continuously refused such a thing, Naruto changed. He grew colder, as if he was preparing himself for something. And that something had come to pass.

Naruto nodded to the duo once more.

"I'll see you two in the next life." He simply said as he turned to walk away from them.

"Naruto, wait!" called Onoki, but it was too late.

Naruto had opened a warp in time and space, and simply walked through it.

Naruto was gone from the Elemental Nations.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I'm super rusty, and this was came up with on the spot. I've never really written a combat scene that doesn't involve Godmode, because that's how I roll.**


	2. Youth Issues

**I, the Destroyer**

 **A/N – Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of I, the Destroyer! I understand that the first chapter was short, but this one should have some sustenance to it. Be prepared!**

 **Now, onto the actual nitty gritty behind this story. In true Luna(the Katana Kachi) fashion, this is going to be a super powered Naruto story. And also in this fashion, I plan to make him not really get involved in any combat, unless he feels the need to. After all, what kind of shinobi allows all his secrets to be revealed? Plus, it's not that fun when everything is tossed around like a ragdoll. Well, at least for Naruto. I'm so into godlike Naruto fiction that I love seeing him roflstomp everything and everyone. I don't know why.**

 **Anyways, onto the show.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Youth Issues**

Naruto travelled through the dimensional gap for quite some time. Time that Naruto didn't really feel the need to keep. Every now and then, he'd sit down, meditate and attempt to contact the Juubi. But every time, he'd be blocked out by the Juubi.

This was an issue with Naruto, but not so much that he immediately sought out to rectify the problem. Instead, he was focusing on when and where to 'pierce the veil' as it goes.

The when and where in the gap would matter immensely, as it would determine what dimension he'd enter into, along with what time period in the dimension, what planet, all that jazz. For Naruto, even though he could just rip another hole in the fabric of space-time, it was risky. It could, theoretically, cause the dimension to implode on itself, that including Naruto. The first time he did it was simply because he, while not wanting to die, didn't truly care that much. He'd just lost everything that he actually cared about in that dimension. But now, in the seemingly infinite time he'd spent in the gap, he'd come to terms with what he'd lost, and what he could possibly gain while going through the dimensions.

Naruto, once more, sat down in the endless kaleidoscope that was the dimensional gap. Well, sat down is the wrong word. He more or less floated, his ability to walk being made by him utilizing his new god tier powers to simply 'create' a path for him to walk upon.

Naruto sighed as he cleared his mind, once more attempting to enter that which was the mindscape. And for this attempt, he managed to enter.

XoXoXoX

Naruto was washed over with a sense of vertigo as he entered his mind. Once he was fully inside of his mindscape, he noticed that the once sewer had turned into a traditional Japanese palace room. And in one of the thrones was a woman, and one hell of a woman at that. Between her regal facial features, her silver hair that reached to her butt, and her rather voluptuous figure, she was a drop-dead gorgeous woman. And to add onto her features, she had ten silver tails resting on either side of the throne. Finally, she had a collar around her neck, one that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

"Ah, hello, Juubi no Okami." Naruto greeted her cordially. The Juubi smirked at Naruto, her frame lifting from the throne. She sauntered over to Naruto, her smirk growing ever so slightly. As she approached him, Naruto simply stood there, his eyes observing her. Truly, he wasn't scared. She couldn't do much to him without his allowance of it.

As she neared him, her voice piped up, it sounding like honey almost. "Mm… Naruto Uzumaki. You're the only container that hasn't put me in some sort of diabolical and painful holding sphere."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his eyes grazing over the collar on her neck. "Why would I do that? You're not really that much of a threat to me; after all, this _is_ my mind." He then gave off a slight chuckle, his hand moving up to caress the Juubi's cheek idly. The Juubi, instead of recoiling, simply allowed Naruto to do so, her face almost pressing against the touch. Naruto allowed his fingers to slowly move down to finger the collar upon the bijuu's neck. A small grin appeared on his face at its placement.

"Something amusing, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"It's just this is the second time I've had a being sealed inside of me. Kurama happened to be in a cage, in a sewer. Yet here you are, in a throne room. On that note – Why exactly are we in a throne room, with twin thrones?"

The Juubi took a few moments to consider his words, before she spun around, gesturing to the thrones. "The thrones signify your, mine – our status." She finished that short sentence with her body turning back to Naruto.

"Our status?"

"Mhm… With how you absorbed me, along with that damned Uchiha's powers, you've practically become the next coming of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, times three. In fact… You _could_ in theory become the next Kaguya. And you know what that makes you?"

Naruto sighed slightly, feeling like this was going to turn into something headache worthy, super soon.

"What does that make me, Juubi?"

"First things first… It's Akimoto. And what it makes you…" She slowly said, her right hand placing itself upon his chest and trailing up to his neck. "Is prime mate material…"

Naruto began to say something, but cut himself off. He had intended to shoot her down, his human instincts screaming at him to not trust the Juubi. But he squashed those down. After all, he had become friends with all of the bijuu, and the Juubi – No, Akimoto – seemed to be much more amiable than her fragments were.

With those thoughts swirling around in his head, Naruto placed his hand upon Akimoto's face, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek. This time, instead of simply allowing his hand, Akimoto pressed against his hand. It seemed clear to Naruto that she was attracted to him, heavily. Whether it was simply due to his ability to stand against her, or because of something else, remained to become known. Either way, Naruto smirked at the sight of the greatest being from the Elemental Countries pressed against his hand. It truly stroked his ego, no matter how much he wished to deny such a statement.

"Mate material, hmm?" He questioned of Akimoto, that damnable smirk remaining on his lips. "Well, I'm sure that the time you've spent blocking me from my mind, you've spent going through all of my memories."

To her status, Akimoto didn't even flinch at the statement. Instead she grew a small and soft smile. "Yes. I'd wished to know about my container, the one that I'm probably going to be in for all eternity. And I must say, that which… Kurama… saw of you, truly didn't pay justice to it from your point of view. You are a wonder among humankind, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's thumb continued to stroke at her face, before he allowed his hand to drop. "You may call me Naruto, Naruto-kun, or Naruto-sama if you wish. Just not my full name." Naruto smirked at the 'Naruto-sama' part, his intentions being rather clear to Akimoto as her smile grew in demureness.

"I'll be sure to call you that then, Na~ru~to-sama~." Her voice came out like pure velvet, washing over Naruto's ears. Naruto raised head to look away from the shorter Akimoto, staring off at the thrones. One had the title ' _十尾のオオカミ_ (Ten Tailed Wolf _)_ ' upon the backrest; the other one had ' _駆逐艦_ (The Destroyer)' upon it.

' _The Destroyer, eh? I think I can live with such a name.'_ Naruto thought to himself, a wry smile coming to his face. He walked towards the throne, Akimoto following behind him shortly afterwards. He sat down in the throne gently, his eyes staring out at the room with a small smile.

"This could work. If only there were servants, ne?" He questioned rhetorically, but got an answer from the Juubi.

"Well… you could always bring a dimension to heel. Make it yours. But then there's an issue of causing the space-time continuum to fold in on itself if you mess with too many dimensions. Then a primordial god would have to step in. And that could be unpleasant."

Naruto took in her words with a contemplative look upon his face, before he stood from the throne. "Well, I believe that I should find a dimension before we begin these talks of dimension domination, hm?" He finished the sentence with another wry grin breaking onto his face.

XoXoXoX

Naruto opened his eyes back to endless kaleidoscope, his smirk remaining upon his face as he stood back up, utilizing his powers once more. As he stood up, he began, once more, to walk along the self-imposed path. It was then that he felt a sudden urge, as if he was supposed to pierce the gap exactly where he stood. He fought against the urge, his inner voice speaking up to question Akimoto about the urge.

' _ **Well, Naruto-sama, if you feel that urge, why not just follow it through? Worst that could happen is you mess the entire multi-verse.'**_

Naruto sighed, before he flung his right arm out, palm out, as if he were placing it against an invisible wall. As he did so, he then muttered a single technique's name.

" **Banbutsu Sōzō: Yunibāsaruu~ōkā**." He muttered, as a small void in the mirage of colors and shapes appeared. He took a deep breath, before he simply walked into it.

XoXoXoX

"…-sama! It's dangerous to go out alone!"

"Leave me alone, I'm just going for a walk!"

Naruto heard these voices as he awoke from a black-out, his ears ringing. Strangest thing was that he felt younger, not just like he'd become old and regressed in age, but as if he was literally a child almost. Which, when he looked down, he was!

A small grumble escaped his lips as he examined himself. He seemed to be around twelve and when he used the **Creation of all Things** to make a small mirror, he was at least pleased to see he retained his eye and hair color. Hell, his features remained mostly the same, barring the small amount of baby fat. Naruto shrugged it off, turning to look for the source of the noise. After all, he needed information, and this could prove useful.

"Chocola-sama, stop!"

"I said _NO_."

Naruto grew closer to the voices, which as he did so; he noticed he was deep in a forest, not unlike the ones that were back at Konoha, may it burn. It almost made him feel nostalgic.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" This voice wasn't the two that were already there.

Naruto huffed slightly, his sensor abilities must be really shot to hell with his recent change in stature. He could barely sense the duo, and that other voice wasn't even on his radar.

"Gah, Chocola-sama, run!"

The loud sound of a person's jugular being ripped from its proper place in the neck reached Naruto's ears as he finally reached a clearing. The clearing contained a girl, about two or three years younger than Naruto's current body's age, and a now deceased man with another male atop him. As Naruto observed the people in the clearing, he took notice of several others that were lingering in the tree-line behind the dead man and man atop him.

The girl, who Naruto noted had a chocolatey brown hair color, a pair of dark brown cat ears upon her head and a sole tail behind her, was on her back, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"K-Kashi!" She cried out, before she tried to scramble away from the attacker, fear etched onto her face.

"Heheh… It seems that the bitch's guard wasn't that tough. Now it's time for us to take her back to boss and get our pay, ne, boys!?" A chuckle erupted from the assaulter's lips, before the rest of the goons came from the woods.

Naruto, who up until now was simply masking his presence mildly, began to actively suppress it. He was curious as to what was happening, but he didn't want to make any enemies just yet.

"Y'know… You're kinda cute…" Goon number one said, as he gripped the girl known as Chocola by her hair, pulling her up to look her in the face.

Naruto gritted his teeth, because if this went to where he thought it was going, he was about to kill upwards of five people.

Chocola, who obviously feared for her life at this point, began to cry silently, tears streaming down her face. As she did so, a wet spot appeared in the pelvic region of her kimono.

"Pahahaha! The stupid bitch pissed herself!" One of the goons laughed. Goon number one was too interested in Chocola's face to even be interested in the fact that she had urinated. He began to unravel the sash that was securing her kimono.

"Now now, it's time for us to have some fun."

Naruto finally snapped at those words. If there was anyone in the world he hated as much as the Uchihas, it was rapists.

"Why don't you put her down, before things get ugly?" Naruto called out in his adolescent voice.

"Eh? Oh, it's just a little kid! Pahaha, why don't you get out of here before we kill you?" Goon number two said, his greasy face lifting in a 'threatening' smirk.

Naruto simply smiled at then.

"I warned you."

And then he blurred from view. Well, blurred is the wrong word. He _vanished_. As soon as he vanished from the sight of the goons and Chocola, he appeared to the right of goon number one, the one holding Chocola by her hair.

Naruto's leg kicked out at the thug's calf. And as soon as Naruto's foot connected, the femur was shattered completely. Naruto didn't put enough effort in to completely rip it off for a reason. He wanted these people to _suffer._

"GAAAAH!" The man howled out as he dropped Chocola, she landing in Naruto's arms. Naruto leapt backwards, far enough away that she'd be safe from harms reach.

"Wait here. I'll avenge your guard." He said lowly, before he stood up, and vanished again.

When he re-appeared, he was directly above goon number two, his foot in a direct path to collide with the man's face. As he collided, a crunching sound was heard as his nose was destroyed. Naruto continued off from the face of jerk two, using his head as a spring-board. He jumped towards number 3, his body spinning as his heel caught the man in the temple. This one was sent sprawling, and he didn't get back up. This left Naruto and two other men standing.

"Don't kill us! Please!"

"You're lucky I'm not some scum like yourself."

Naruto replied cheerfully, before he simply took a step towards the two, and his KI spiked. This was all it took for the two of them to break. They began to run away, attempting to escape the monster they were fighting.

You see, Naruto's innate KI was already immeasurable, combine that with the Juubi no Okami's supplementary chakra, and you make for a force that could easily bring a lesser god to their knees.

Naruto, instead of chasing them, simply let them run. They didn't truly seem to want to do with the operation. He'd gleaned that by simply watching their expressions and body language.

Naruto turned to the three men that were on the ground, two of them out cold, the last one disabled. He approached goon number one, the one whose femur he'd shattered, and soccer kicked him in the temple, knocking him out cold – and giving him a concussion also. He then made his way over to Chocola, who was looking at him with a cautious yet thankful gaze. She also had her tails wrapped around to where she was covering the urine stain on the front of her kimono.

Naruto, taking note of the caution in her gaze, simply folded his arms over his chest and peered at her with a calm gaze. "You alright?"

"..Yes, I am. Thank you." She said quietly, the shock of her bodyguard dying seeming to wash over her as she looked at his corpse. Naruto crouched down in front of her, his amethyst eyes locked on her face. He ignored her fearful gaze and locked his hands on her chin, making her face him.

"It's not your fault. He signed up to protect you, and he did so."

"But – I had to be-… I had to be so selfish and want to go for a walk- I-… I…" She began to tear up.

Naruto moved himself to where he was sitting next to her as a gentle breeze blew through the clearing.

"It's _not_ your fault."

And with that, she broke down. Tears began to stream down her face once more, plinking onto her kimono.

Naruto simply sat there silently, his gaze locked on the disabled men. Just then, he stood quickly, his gaze locked upon the trees directly across from where Chocola and he were at.

"I know you're there."

And with those words, two people emerged from the tree-line. One of them was a woman that seemed to be in her twenties, with features that seemed to be similar to Chocola. Her hair was a raven black was the major difference however. The other one was obviously her guard. The guard also had blond hair, and her eyes were heterochromic, the left yellow and the right blue.

They both had a pair of cat ears upon their heads, and a single tail behind them.

"Get away from Chocola." The heterochromic one growled – or hissed out was the better term.

"Now, now. There's no need to threaten him. He did just save my daughter – and your sister - after all."

So, it wasn't a guard. This was instead a family rescuing party.

"…Hai, kaa-sama."

Naruto kept his body tense as they approached him – and by extension, Chocola. This could easily be a ruse, but he lowered his guard when Chocola shouted out. "Kaa-chan, Coconut-onee-chan!"

She rushed towards them, tears escaping her eyes once more. Naruto trailed behind her slowly, his body still tensed somewhat.

As Chocola was embraced by her mother, Naruto neared the trio. He stood there calmly, his guard easing somewhat. He, while not acclimatized to his new body, could still sense them at the current distance they were apart. And while he wasn't arrogant, he knew that even with ninety percent of his innate power sealed, he'd easily overwhelm them. That's not counting the extra power Akimoto had given him when she was sealed inside of him.

Naruto grew a small smile at the trio's embracing. Then he turned to walk away. While he might not know the trio, and he really didn't have a reason to save the girl, the idea of simply casting a child off to be raped was something that sat wrong with him. It was one thing for her to just be killed, but for her to be raped… It made his blood boil.

As he was just about to step off, a hand gripped his wrist.

"M-matte…"

Naruto allowed his body to turn to the quiet voice, a perk of his eyebrow showing his intriguement.

"Mm? What is it?"

"You.. You saved me." She said, behind her Coconut and the unnamed mother of the duo watched on.

"And..?"

"It's just -.." She seemed to be grasping at straws, trying to figure out what to say. She _was_ around nine or ten, so it was obvious that she wouldn't be the most skillful with words.

"Eh?" Naruto said, a wry smile appearing on his lips. He figured where she was going to take this, but would allow her to finish her statement.

"It's just that I don't want you to leave without me paying you back, nyan!" And with that, she finished her statement, a verbal tic at the end of the sentence in the form of a nyan.

Naruto chuckled slightly, his eyes flicking to the women behind Chocola. "It's no biggie. I'm fine with just having made sure you were alright."

And then, the sad-eyes technique kicked in. And for some reason, it was amplified with the young girl's cat features.

Naruto swallowed a ball of saliva that clumped to his throat. Despite his major strength, even he was but a mere victim to these eyes.

"..Alright, just stop with the eyes." He muttered finally.

"Arigato…" She trailed off, as if fishing for a name.

"Naruto."

"Arigato, Naruto-san!"

Naruto simply sighed.

XoXoXoXo

Naruto's eyes were darting to and fro as he was guided by the trio back to their compound. Once they had gotten to the compound, Naruto's guard was once more up. This was primarily due to the fact there was quite a number of guards posted on the walls of the compound. Of course, his guard was a minute tensing of his muscles. Enough that he'd be ready to move, but not so much that it'd be noticeable. But his worry proved unwarranted when they finally reached the gate.

The eldest of the trio that were guiding him had introduced herself as Shigure Minaduki, the matriarch of the Minaduki clan. She'd looked at him with a strange glint to her eyes when he'd simply said 'Who?'

"Welcome to our humble city, Naruto-san." Shigure spoke as the gate fully opened. Naruto, up until now, was expecting a compound the size of the daimyos' palaces back in the elemental nations. But this was far different… In fact, it was the size of a small city or a large town! It clicked in Naruto's head. The size of the walls was too much for a simple compound, along with the number of guards.

The streets were bustling with people, there were peddlers and street vendors selling their wares to passersby, and there were shops galore. It almost reminded him of the hidden villages… Despite his hatred of Konoha, it did happen to be packed with people.

Naruto tilted his head towards Shigure, a small smirk on his face. "Humble is the wrong word."

Shigure demurely giggled at his words as the youngest of the party, Chocola reached out and grasped Naruto's wrist. Naruto glanced down at the hand, before he smirked inwardly.

' _Seems that she's still shaken from losing her guard… Heh. Maybe I can turn this in my favor._ ' He thought to himself, before another voice piped up from the back of his head.

' _ **Already plotting, Naruto-sama?**_ ' Akimoto suddenly spoke after quite a while of silence. Naruto simply made a chuckling sound bounce through his head before he cut the connection.

Chocola began to walk forwards, following her mother and elder sister. Naruto, not wishing to become lost within the town, simply allowed the brown haired girl to 'drag' him through the streets. As they traversed the town, people stopped to wave at or greet the group. Naruto perked an eyebrow at the sight. Either the people here were super friendly or the matriarch and kids were well known… The latter was more likely in Naruto's mind. Shigure did say she was the head of a clan.

Soon enough, they were on the opposite side of the town, in what seemed to be a residential district for the upper class, in a sense. The party stopped near a compound that was done in a traditional Japanese style. It was, without a doubt, very familiar to Naruto and he almost felt at home when they entered into foyer. As they slid off their shoes, Naruto followed their suit cautiously. He was left in his socks, which if he were to get into a fight would leave him in a bad position. He, after all, couldn't get the best of traction in socks. He'd actually be forced to utilize chakra to suction to the ground, which although easy, was annoying.

"We're back, and we've got a guest!" Shigure stated out loudly.

The sound of footsteps reached Naruto's ears far before the source of the sound appeared, coming down a flight of stairs.

When the person coming down the stairs finally got into Naruto's sight, he took in the appearance of the girl quickly.

She was probably around Chocola's age –Twin perhaps- had snow white hair, with a pair of matching cat ears upon her head. Her tail was also snow white and her facial features were similar to Chocola's, which pretty much confirmed the idea in Naruto's head that she was her twin.

"Kaa-sama, Coconut-onee-sama, Chocola!" The white haired girl said as she quickly embraced Chocola, who had let go of Naruto's wrist the moment she seen her sister.

"Vanilla!" She cried out, embracing Vanilla tightly.

Shigure kept a demure smile on her face as she glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, which he noticed. He tilted his head towards her, as if to ask 'Hmm?' which she simply shook her head at. Naruto took that as an answer and he then let out a pout of air, which made Vanilla notice him.

"Who are you?" She was quick to the point, which Chocola quickly answered for him.

"He's Naruto! He saved me." It was with those words that Vanilla strutted to Naruto and bowed to him deeply.

"Then I thank you for bringing back my sister."

Naruto simply sweat dropped… Since when was a ten year old this polite?

XoXoXoX

Naruto was seated in the office of Shigure, who was currently talking to him.

"So… You don't know the Minaduki family – Which is excusable - you don't know about the wars – which isn't excusable – and you don't have any clue as to where you are."

"That sums it up."

"Do you suffer from amnesia?"

"Nope."

"Did you live under a rock?"

"Nope."

"What are you then, a dimension hopper?"

"…Nope?" Naruto simply gave her a hint with the tone of how he said that word, which she immediately picked up on.

"..You're kidding."

Naruto simply smiled at her which Shigure sighed at, sinking into the seat behind her.

"If it wasn't for what… Wait, you said your name was Naruto? What's your last name?"

Naruto stared at her intently for a few moments before he shrugged internally, deciding 'what the hell' and told her.

"It's Uzumaki. Why?"

Shigure seemed as if she'd been slapped.

"Spiraling Maelstrom… Ne?"

Naruto simply folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to clarify.

"You really are a dimension traveler…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Our clan – The Minaduki – traces its lineage back to a great prophet, named Kashou. This prophet, he foretold the coming of a Destroyer. One who would either unite the war-torn lands for the good of all, the good of few, or the good of himself… This Destroyer, he'd come like a Maelstrom, in the guise of a spiral… I don't know if it's you, but if it is… Then you'll be able to read a scroll. One that Kashou entrusted his descendants to guard."

Naruto held a contemplative look upon his face. While he had originally simply wished to live in peace for a while, this sounded interesting. Maybe this was part of his duty as the Child of Prophecy, maybe Kami wished for him to do this. Either way, he'd see it through.

"Alright. Show me the scroll."

Shigure nodded, before she stood, gesturing for Naruto to follow her as she left the office. Naruto, doing just that, fell in step beside her.

"The scroll, it's held in a mausoleum here on our property. It was built by Kashou himself, and he locked the door with a sort of seal, one that only he or his descendants could breach."

Naruto hummed at that thought. Sounded like fuinjutsu to him. He was shaken from his thoughts when they arrived at the mausoleum, which was outside of the main house, at the back of the clan grounds. Shigure was greeted by one of its guards, who she conversed with quietly. Not so quietly that Naruto couldn't hear though.

"I wish to enter."

"May I ask why, Shigure-sama?"

"I have my… reasons."

"Hai, Shigure-sama."

Shigure gestured for Naruto to come over. It was then that she placed her hand on the center of the mausoleum entrance. A dim light erupted from the door, before it slowly slid open. She gestured for Naruto to follow her inside, which he did. It wasn't large inside, nor did it have a flight of stairs going down. Instead, on a pedestal, rested a scroll that looked to be straight out of his home dimension.

He walked towards it on Shigure's motion for him to do so. Once he was next to it, he picked it up and unraveled it. He looked over his shoulder, which he noticed Shigure was looking away from the scroll. He then began to read it…

' _To Naruto Uzumaki, may I bid you welcome to the land of Lyria. As I am sure my descendant has told you, you are the one who will bring great change to these lands. Be it for the populace as a whole, your family, or simply yourself, there will be good for_ someone _in this change. I will not implore you to do it for the many, but I will implore you this. Do it how you feel it should be done. Don't allow anyone to dictate your choices._

 _My time is not long, and as such, I give you a sole warning before I depart from this world._

 _The bamboo tree is not all it seems._

 _Before I finish this scroll, I shall give you basic information about the world as it is._

 _This planet is made up of two continents. These continents are inhabited by rival factions. The far eastern continent is home to the_ _Vu~arukirīaraiansu_ _ **(Loosely translated as, Valkyrie Alliance),**_ _which is formed by the_ _Yōkai, the Humans, and the Sekerei. The Yōkai are led by a system similar to an electoral monarchy, with the leaders of major race of Yōkai electing the head of their faction._

 _The Humans are lead via a democratic system, which you may or may not be familiar with. In the case of the latter, I shall elaborate. A democracy is a system where the people vote on their leaders, in laymens terms. The Sekerei are a strange creation. They are similar to the Yōkai in the sense that they are more than one race, but it is two races that make them up. The name, Sekerei, is the name of one of the races and the other race within the faction is known as the Elin._

 _The Elin, being related to the Yōkai in the sense that they feature animalistic instincts and features, are distant enough that they chose to ally themselves with the Sekerei. From what I know of them, which is actually very little, is that they are the shards of a lesser goddess that once walked this planet, named Elinu, which they derived their name from._

 _The Sekerei are the strangest beings in the Valkyrie Alliance. They're extraterrestrial, in the sense that they came from beyond this planet. Beyond that, they seem to be similar to the humans in appearance, but that's where the similarities end. They're far more powerful than the humans, but they seem to derive a large portion of their power by bonding with humans, whom they share the closest makeup with. Why they chose to form a kinship with the Elin is beyond even me, but they did._

 _Now then, we move onto the middle continent, which is home to the faction that rivals the Valkyrie Alliance. This faction is alone, the most dangerous enemy that I have encountered in my time since I've left the safety of my home. They are similar in make-up to my kind, so much in fact that I've been forced to modify my DNA structure. Enough to allow me to seem to be an Yōkai._

 _This race, which has been dubbed_ _'Pēruwanzu'_ _or simply 'The Pale Ones', are what I believe to be descendants of my kind that lost contact with the main branch. I truly have no information on their capabilities or their leadership. This shall be in your hands, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Now then… I leave this message in the capable hands of my descendants. In order to ensure these words are safe from those who are not meant to read them, I shall place a spell upon the scroll to blind those who are not you._

 _Until we meet,_

 _Kashou Minaduki, formerly Kashou Otsutsuki of the main family._ '

Naruto sucked in a breath gently, turning back to Shigure as he rolled the scroll up.

"That's eye opening."

"So, I was correct… You are he who was foretold."

Naruto simply let out the breath he had sucked in.

XoXoXoX

 **So, it took me an entire 24 hours to write this, but it's done. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **And in the words of one of my favorite authors and those that came before him.**

' **Review… would ya kindly?'**


End file.
